Aftermath of thanos solution
by Sasorishiraryu
Summary: Now the new guardians of anya and proxia (pia) corvus learnt he was as much a pawn to his masters cause as any with the death of his wife he met a woman shakuye who in his mind ressembled proxima’s spirit, after a few run in with the remaing avengers.
1. The aftermath of thanos (05-18 18:04:24)

_(This is the aftermath of thanos soultion in wiping half the galaxy of people)_

_Intro _

_It felt like days when corvus had his own weapon in paled into his chest, for the first time he miscalculated vision ever getting up from that fall. Throughout his life he's been burnt, shot at and drown which was the worst to come back from. Stabbed was a walk through the park it all hurt the same, he laid trying to gather his breathe, use to his wife running to find him, but nothing this time no Proxima nor black dwarf. He looked around nothing even the maw and his annoying sophisticated tone voice he always spoke...(nothing) he sighed "has fa...no thanos...actually did it wiped out everyone...he never specified who exactly" _

_Corvus finally got up grabbing his weapon "no he would never, we served him with no hesitation why would he? My immortality prohibit such an act but my family it doesn't...i must find them..and thanos" taking a step his knees buckled as he fell listening for any survivors._

_**Chapter one **_

The small amount of Wakandan people were shocked at the sudden change of who vanished. An elderly woman walked nearly tripping on the lean alien her blind eye turn "someone hurt?" Corvus said nothing snarling as the woman smirked "boy you men all love that sound" she reached "come on not gonna hurt you dear far too old to be fight with young people nowadays " she she knealed sliding her foot foward using than touching his arm "by the look you need a plate or two"he stood following "you are persistent human" she smiled "women are" he smirked thinking about Proxima as they made it to her home "not much but it's warm" corvus placed his weapon down in the corner and sat "what do people call you?" She smiled "mainly grandma" he stared "I'm corvus do you have family?" She stared "well my granddaughters didn't vanish which was strange been long since i raised a kids, she's napping with her baby sister" he looked up thinking "great kids"

The elderly woman turned giving him a bowl "not much but better than nothing right" staring at it he sniffed putting the spoon in his mouth "not bad" she sat "so where is your family?" He stared "my wife I don't know we were separated fighting, I should never have left her side" he felt the rage till a calming hand jerked his attention "perhaps we could look for her" he stared "you don't know what I'm capable of nor what I've done in the past"

She stared "name one man or woman who hasn't and if any say otherwise they are lying you seem strong willed could you help with the land whatever happened I'm sure it will get better"

The child woke "what's that?" She points her grandmother smiled "a guest his name is corvus and this is anya" she stared "he looks funny " her grandmother stared "I'm sure to him so do we" she walked up "you have a rip in your outfit" he looked down "i was attacked" grandmother turned "well remove the top I'll see if my husband's old shirt fit might be tight on you and I'll repair it" Corvus blinked a bit as anya stared "your eyes are neat"

Corvus stood not realizing he was a bit taller than they were bumping his head on the ceiling sighing, as he went out wearing a strange wakandan attire lucky for him it was fitting. He stepped outside in the distance he could see the fire and smoke clear "i missed the great battle and I was not by her side" anya tip toed out as he looked down "not good at sneaking around I could teach you" she sat "ok um what is that spear thing in the corner can i hold it?"

He stared "its a Glaive and no too powerful for a child, you are so much like Gamora at this age I had to hide it"

She stared "is she your daughter?" He laughed "oh no more like a distance niece..you are very curious its a good thing a good fighter who is tactic is a powerful thing we know exactly what we want and how to do it. My wife is the strongest woman I have ever met" anya sat "really i bet she's tall" he laughed more " oh yes very tall built like a warrior and a spear that can damage the strongest man, believe me.. and eyes like the sun" anya placed her hands under her chin "i want to be her when I grow up tough and strong..maybe you can teach me to be like you tough and scary"

Corvus head tilt "the idea is not to be tough but hard working plan out your battles and expect the unexpected from your opponents not toughness..just because my appearance is monstrous does not mean automatically I'm brutally, I could be the kindest person in the galaxy but a tactical warrior can use this as a ploy to get closer to an enemy...remember that anya" he rubs her head. She smiled "did you go to school? Cause you look like a gatekeeper for lost souls" he stared "a what?" She stared "a gatekeeper a being who guide the dead and allow people who are bad into hell" Corvus stared puzzled "trust me I've never guided anyone into the gates of Hell why do you say i look like one or are you asking?" She stared "just wondering because my dad was a jerk to my mom, my grandma don't like to talk about it he was leaving when everybody vanished so maybe you threw him in fire?" Corvus stared "anya little bird, I'm sorry but I don't control or lead anyone to hell but if things go back to normal and my wife returns we will hunt him down for you I'll give you my word" anya smile as Corvus stared "besides I'm an alien which mean another world or I should say galaxy"

Anya stared tapping her hand than spoke calmly "why do people die?" Corvus stared "um...well its a circle of life, is there any games you have?" She nod running inside as he took a breath thinking and shook his head "I'm becoming Thanos with Gamora.. Proxima you'd laugh at me, I'd make a terrible father, my father's idea of fun was taking your son to see what happens to enemies who defy you...if vision wasn't such a backstabber!" Anya jumped down "checkers!"

The two played anya beating him until he smiled "another round i get it now not bad kid" as grandmother walked out "first time she has ever smiled, your good with kids" he turned "no, I'd make a terrible dad. Proxima would say it as well too short tempered and less patient" she laughed "could you help change something for me"

He stared "fine anya stay put no cheating"

Going inside the infant diaper was off as corvus jumped back "no way that thing can produce such a fowl order like that I'd rather fight the woman with glowing red hands again"the infant giggled as grandmother picked her up "wanna hold her?" He shrugged "i rather not may drop it" she smiled "none sense that thing you hold is heavier than she is go on" she gave him the baby "see you're a natural"he stared "smells weird but not bad" he put her down "she was leaking from her mouth and trying to eat herself " grandmother laughed "oh babies do that I'll be feeding her" he stared "I'll go keep watch anya could be cheating" he stepped back out as anya yelled He went back to anya scavengers throwing her on the ground "you got food the king is dead!" Corvus called his weapon to him "leave her alone picking on a child clearly you are too weak to attack a man " he snarled hurling his blade as it sliced thorough them. Walking to anya he picked her up " you alright?" She nod "I think I night to learn to fight before I can be strong like your wife" he smiled "yeah how about I clean your face and teach you..if there is no ruler people fall in disarray and it seems technologically driven culture fails if it's pushed back to no more handouts" anya stared nodding as they went inside.

The older woman was asleep listening to johnny cash

"_What have I become? My sweetest friend, everyone I know goes away in the end and you can have it all my empire of dirt" _

Corus listened still holding anya as the last lyrics hit him

_"If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I will keep myself_

_I would find a way"_

He thought of his wife and how much he missed her voice and the warmth of her hand, unaware tears fell as anya reached up "you're crying" he shrugged "my apologize I was remembering that's all lets get you clean it seems we are alone and my master has done it" she stared "done what?" He looks at her shaking his head as he turned noticing his repaired shirt "I'll let her rest she looks exhausted" he walked her to the bathroom running water he took a cloth wiping her face as Anya stared "are you gonna leave?" Corvus stared over his lifespan a soul never tugged on his heart and here after serving his master willingly losing his love a mere child galaxy apart has opened him up "no there is no place an alien like me can go" once he was done He helped her in her nightgowen "get some rest we'll train tomorrow" she nod "night corvus" he smiled "night bird"He sat outside making sure no other person ambushed the house looking out. In the darkness he could see the smoke as he closed his eyes thinking "she died alone"

He was unaware anya climbed with a blanket curled in his arms Corvus woke looking down "anya Little snake you got me at last " he got up walking back in seeing the old woman still in the same position "ma'am...ah...grandmother?" He walked up touching her neck "cold oh no, now you decide to go! I know nothing about baby humans...please wake up!" He sighed. As anya stared "grandmother why she not moving?" He turned "um it was her cycles end and she um...i will bury her" he picked the woman up and dug a hole wrapping her in a rug "you could have left me but you didn't I'll pat my debt" he covered the ground "great I'm the new guardian"


	2. The aftermath of thanos solution

**Chapter two**

Corvus sighed as he stared at the house as anya held his hand as they went inside house "good thing the avengers are gone" anya stared "so what's an avenger?" He turned looking down "horrible people they'd just beat you up and if one comes here they wear funny outfit..one calls himself Captain America, something that flies don't know strange names, oh and a black Widow..stay away from those humans" she nod "yes sir uncle glaive" he nod smiling"I understand what thanos felt with Gamora" he went to check on the infant "anya whats her name?" "Oh its pia" Corvus stared "pia huh proxia sound better"

Anya smile "have you ever took care of a baby?" He stared "no not really" going into the cabinet, He stared "how about we go out I'm sure there are some resources that we can take grab a bag" corvus walked to the infant and picked her up "we are going out today" She yawned blinking as anya stared "i have her bottle if she gets hungry and a few snacks if we get hungry"

He pats her head "great thinking" taking his cloak they wondered out as the destruction was irreversible and he understood almost what his master had done, he never questioned his reason for doing this. Every now and then anya would hold on to his glaive looking at dust or if any citizen looked at there direction "it's ok i look strange thats all" somehow the manage to find the battle field as he search what felt like days in a ditch he saw a piece of proxima's spear "she's really gone" anya stared "is she hurt?" He stared "yeah her cycle has ended as well" she stared "I'm sorry" he turned "its alright little bird at least she isn't around this chaos" he saw her take the spear "so no one steal it what if she comes back its not there's" he smiled "you hold it use the pointy end and poke the person who attscks you but not me that actually really,really hurts" anya nod "ok" the group went back entering the city. Anya once again holding his glaive again seeing it reassured her things was ok. The metropolis of wakanda was quiet as people took what wasn't rotting. Corvus grabbed as much meat and vegetables that looked well preserved stuffing it into Anya's bag "lets get the baby something to eat" giving her an apple he grabbed seeds and water knowing farming will be the best way. When they gathered enough items for the infant they left.

In the crowd Corvus stared "anya?" Looking around yelling her name pushing people over his breathing became quick, she had the spear but knew in a bit of fear she may free as he saw somone running up, anya tearing up "I couldn't find you i was scared and..i..i..i" he stared holding her "its alright don't cry you found me" she tightened her grip on The glaive making sure she never let go.

He stared "lets get home quickly before they attack and take our food" she nods as the two began to walk back home corvus thought "i bet relaxing wasn't bad thanos is somewhere doing that why can't he? But he rather have his wife by his side" they made it back with Corvus stocking the cabinet as anya played with proxia "what do you do for entertainment?" He turned, as anya stared "well in school now we are exposed to the other cultures i learnt a new song" he stared "really and what would that be?"

She smiled "There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill" he stared "where you hear that sounds too mature for you"

She ran finding the song and played it

_"But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large_

_And the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._

_And now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom_

_On the gray._

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say._

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny._

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large_

_And the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom._

_A light hits the gloom_

_On the gray."_

Corvus sat in silence for one a child her age singing such a song to him she looked five, but she was not his and by her age he's killed and stolen, anya stared "what you think?" Corvus smiled "its a nice song whomever sings it" "come let's make dinner shall we" smiling as he walked to the kitchen.

The two didn't hear a knock than enter the house as the woman walked in the infant wiggles. Corvus looks up snarling as he turned "who are you?" The woman jumped "oh s.sorry i just saw light and needed help" He stared "um if its a car I'm an alien we surpassed things like that and majority of the time things are close by" she stared "no um my some men ransacked my home and This place was closes.." she turned peaking behind him "um the pot is boiling over" Corvus turned "agh" he turned it down "is this your kids I'm not judging but I'm sure the mother appearance is human right?" He turned "my wife is dead ok these kids grandmother took me in and she is gone now, I'm fulfilling my debt" she stared "oh i see that is an interesting turn of events" he stared as she looked at proxia "well at least let me assist with the baby maybe even maintaining the hair unless you have hair under the hood?" Corvus stared "you have a point..I'm corvus...this is anya and that one who's pretending to sleep is proxia I change her name pia was awful when rolling off the tongue"

The female smiled "I'm shakuye" he stared, as she walked up to the stove next to him and helped. Anya went to the living room as shakyue stared "so how'd you get here? Since I know you aren't human...don't your family miss you unless they...woosh" she made with her mouth as her hand wiggles

Corvus stared "if you want the truth..my wife was killed during battle and i was not by her side, my master did this I don't know if she vanished like the others as for my brother the hulking metal suit man killed him. I was a part of this so hate me but I lost just as much as anyone only my weapon is the cause of my resurrection since it was intact that's what saved me from a permanent dead...now what about you shakyue? Have you lost lover,friends,family?" He turned as slapped him " you are to blame" retracting to touch his face "but I was running from my husband when he vanished he nearly had me..he was angry cause I gotten a few hits off him and it shocked him but I let go of my warrior statist long ago" he stared " why if he's bold enough to strike than the consequences is his his own doing, my wife despised a weak woman. First time we met I pushed her buttons and we fought. It was something we did" he stirred letting the stew simmer Than smiled "actually were you hit me same spot she slugged me at wonderful memories" shakuye laughed "you're one in a million, she sound like a noble woman and to be as vile as you are...at least you hold a great hand in understanding what love truly is i envy her, any woman would dream of such a man like you minus the wanting to slug you but it works for you. Please tell me you're a twin at least" she winked playfully Corvus laughed "no unfortunately for you tell me about you?"

She took out some bowls "well not much luck with guys my parents both wanted me to see the world learn cultures, well i never thought I'd meet an actual alien. My father was much into fighting but he died, i met my husband who I'm running from and well I lost our first child" Corvus stared "I'm sorry" she stared "maybes it was fate this happened? So I can start again fresh, at least for me not everyone else, you don't deserve losing your wife to this?" Anya stared "you two look like a couple are we gonna be a family?" Corvus stared "ah...anya...go wash your hands before eating"

Shakuye stared "earthlings especially girls like the idea of playing house..its pretend giving them a sanctuary for hope" Corvus nods "I understand well if she wants to pretend let her" Anya ran back "ok...i wash my hands and face...see!" She stretched as Corvus checked "alright shakuye could you bring the baby in so she could eat" she nod walking out. Corvus smile "you know anya me and shakuye was thinking for your sake lets be a family, you gonna need a role model and why not I'll teach you to be warriors we've all been through something let's help each other" anya smile jumping to hug corvus "hey your skin is warm" he laughed "of course it's warm I'm alive"

Shakuye came back as anya ran "we are a family a cool one" Corvus got up as shakuye placed proxia in her high chair as he awaited her "thank you such a gentleman" she smiled and sat, as he pushed her in sitting back down he began to serve the food passing the bowl along "anya do not touch it's hot child" as he finished he tore bread for each than poured water "to our strange family" anya smiled as shakuye stared "if things ever return back may we have fond memories of this and meet again" Corvus nods he bite down "aw not bad" she nods "yeah to be a big bad killing machine you know your way around a kitchen" Corvus smile "well every now and then you much find ways to occupy your time when others are out and hunger hits you...I recall even maw every chance in the kitchen making something good..when Gamora was small I'd make her sandwiches i learnt my time offworld" anya smile as shakuye fed the baby "i make a good pie" Corvus stared "now you're talking I love sweets call it a weakness" he stared "especially chocolate"

Soon everyone was done shakuye volunteered to make dessert while Corvus and anya cleaned the dishes "so who did this?" Corvus stared "a man named thanos he's a giant man they call him the mad titan.. he goes to worlds and conquer them and when he was on mine I'd rather my people die at my hand than his so I killed them and joined him..anya i am not a kind person but I also not a monster..if this was not going on i May have harmed you unless thanos saw a warrior in you"

Anya stared "you would hurt me now if he was here?" Corvus stared shaking his head "no if he came down he would be alone I would protect you, proxia and shakuye...so let him come he lost his family i have gained a new..that even the avengers could not take" he leaned and kissed her forehead

_………_………………

A wakandan alerted Okoye to an unknown creature living in a remote hut with a woman and two children they assumed hostage the citizen stared shaken as he spoke "the man was no man he handed red eyes like fire thin markings looked alien held a spear double blade" she stared calling the remaining avengers "the beast you thought was dead is alive in wakanda" steve spoke "i'll gather the remaining don't engage him spy if you must we're coming back" Okoye nod "will do" her and a couple warriors snuck to were the hut was "this is where the old woman lived yet I don't see her has he killed her?"

At the hut Corvus cleaned the dishes, "time for bed little bird" anya laugh as he picked her up. He tuck her in "goodnight little bird" shakuye put proxia to bed as she and Corvus shared their bed "its been a long time since i was this close to someone who was not proxima" his glaive was underneath the bed in case as she stared "yeah well goodnight corvus" he smiled "goodnight shakuye" while the two slept shakyue shivered sliding closer to corvus for warmth. His arm was around her waist as she slept, her skin was soft as silk and he liked how she smell, shakuye turned seeing he was not sleep "you can't sleep?" He stared "no I just thinking" she stared "thinking? He nod "yeah I feel" shakuye leaned over and kissed his lips "if you want to pretend I'm your wife go on if it makes you relaxed"

He stared at her tracing his hand on her side than stopped as she stared at him "we can take it slow any noise would alarm anya" he stared "you're right" she wrapped her legs around him "my mother was different from my father and it caused a rift in identity long before wakanda opened up to others my father met a woman who saw him all the wrong he had done, he say when looking at her it vanished" Corvus stared as shakuye stared "has anyone ever said your eyes are like a sunset strange the red and black together it's beautiful" he smiled "no who I'm laying next to is beautiful I'm just a monster" she stared rubbing his cheek "than I find this monster more attractive than any human in this world" both drifted off as corvus dreamt proxima was running to him but was cut down as he begged for thanos to use the time stone "master please she's all I have only you have that power.!" He felt her life drain but saw thanos walk away "you out lived your usefulness go there's plenty of women to find corvus" he opened his eyes looking at shakuye who wept "mother why don't they want us, father did nothing wrong he never deserved that, please don't go I'm alone without you"

corvus stared "hey wake up" she stared "i had a nightmare" he held her close "I'm here he kissed her head rubbing her cheek. As he felt her relax anya Open the door "I can't sleep can I jump in with you?" Corvus stared "yeah sure" hd picked her up. The avenger's ship landed on the outskirts to not wake or show their arrival as the few remaining heroes suited up running down to join Okoye. "Is he still in there?" She nods "yes"

Inside the house

Outside the steve opened the door as James went to the back, Okoye snuck to the side as everyone jumped in scaring Corvus who snarled steve charged as he pushed shakuye and anya out the bed punching steve.

"Where is thanos?" Corvus fought the remaining avengers as anya cried "leave him alone" the group tied his arm down as steve stared "you two are safe from his brainwashing" anya stared running to Corvus "he's family" shakuye stared "he has not harmed us, and he to lost his wife as well" going under the bed pulling his glaive out "now let him go our i will cut you down" Corvus stared "no don't human..I don't know where he is ok...but let them come with me there is a baby please get her" james walked out to get her

Dragging him out the house as one stared "vision killed you with your weapon" bruce said, corvus smile "yeah he did but I'm immortal" he smiled refusing to tell them about the way he could be killed. Anya cried "they are big meanie he did nothing to them shakuye stared, entering the jet steve rogers and bruce chained him to one of the seat as anya stared she got up and climbed on corvus resting her head on his chest his free hand reached ".are you scared little bird?" She nod as he stared "we are together they won't separate us" James stared at their interaction tapping steve "what changed in him?" He shrugged "I don't know he has to know where his leader is"

Shakuye peared in the window and saw they left wakanda and began to travel overseas "where are we going? Will you hurt him?" Steve stared "no we just want answers he may know" staring back out the window she saw other areas effected buildings looked like ruin architecture almost ancient as she walked to corvus She placed her hand on his cheek "are you well?" He nods whispering "if they separate us keep my weapon do not let them take it protect yourself with it and the girls"

She nod as the ship landed anya looked up "where we going?" Steve walked up "you two will be in a guest room, he in a interrogation cell" she turned "no!" Corvus stared "little bird don't worry we will see each other again" the group pulled anya off dragging Corvus.Okoye reached for the glaive shakuye pulled back "no this stays with me" Okoye stared "as you wish" something was off with her like she heard of her name before. Anya followed closely wanting to be with corvus. They were given their rooms as shakuye placed the baby on the bed sitting as anya stared "they won't hurt him right?" She hugged her "i hope not"

In the interrogation room Steve chains Corvus to the table "why don't you know what his plans were you followed him right?" Corvus stared "you blindly follow your leader even if he acts mad right?" Corvus smirked "his passion and mine is different I don't care for world domination, nor who takes what, you know the thing that made me feel good you all took from me! My wife and I doubt you care, you see i am not in the game of brainwashing that's the maw, that child! And her sister grandmother died and I'm the one who is guardian of them now the monster you tell the children is the one that took to raising children he never done and the woman who also follows me you are dirt to my boots captain failure" steve tighten his fist "you and your friends caused this we should destroy and arrest you" Corvus stared "as i said I'll just keep coming back! Oh another thing shakuye is like the reincarnation of my wife is that something you humans think brainwashed is?" Steve walked out annoyed as bruce stared "anything?" He shook "no he just ranted or i think confessed his love for shakuye"

The two walked out as shakuye sat on the bed anya stared "are we going to get him?" She. Smiled "take the baby and stay behind me" anya nod as the two walked out finding the room corvus was in shakuye used the glaive to destroy the camera "hi corvus" he smiled as she used the broken spear to free him. Anya stared "what now?" Corvus stared "the window" he gently opened than lowered the girls before jumping shakuye stared "i saw an abandoned house maybe we can go there" corvus stared "too many windows they would check there first why not there sneak in the back it to looks rundown" shakuye nod as she found the entrance of the abandoned building pulling Corvus and anya inside closing it the little sunshine they had was worth the run. Corvus stared "you handled my weapon like a pro, i swore i saw my wife in front of me " she smiled "i had some training" he smiled holding her hand "this is fate than" he looked out "they will find out anya we must keep proxia quiet and calm" she nod yawning shakuye sat next to corvus She stared "anya was worried and so was i we are family" anya smile hugging Corvus as he stared "we are fugitives and they will keep looking for us" shakuye stared "than we keep moving" he nod "for now we rest I'll keep watch our goal make sure proxia stay calm and quiet"

She stared "she has eaten so she's full which is good" anya rested on corvus shakuye peaks near a crack by the door Corvus looks up "shakuye come sit by my side rest your eyes" she walked over and sat resting her head on his shoulder as he listened out

Bruce stared "how could he have gotten freed?" Steve stared looks like it was cut, it be impossible for him to get far the only strange creature out of place would not be hard to miss" steve stared "unless he had help"

Steve stared "we all spread out and find him. Meet back here"

Corvus yawned taking his cloak off wrapping it around anya and proxia. His gauntlet flashed a little as he whispered "it's still active" leaning "is anyone alive? Maw? Thanos"

In a distant planet thanos smiled taking a deep breath than stared "what the? Impossible a survivor" he walked over "who is this?" Corvus stared "it's me Corvus Glaive I survived the attack I'm stranded proxima is dead so is cull Obsidian and I don't know about maw"

Thanos stared "so you failed you should have just died" Corvus stared angry "you..we located your stone and this is our fate you abandoned us? I lost my wife..it took me agonizing years to regenerate" thanos could see shakuye, anya and proxia "you speak like that and I won't have to use the stones to kill them didn't think you had a thing for earthlings" Corvus turns "she reminds me of proxima and I'm sure she would never let you hurt her" Thanos smiled "I've murdered countless of lovers means nothing" corvus stared "you have the time stone you can bring them back" Thanos smile "if you think I can reunite you with proxima well the Stone are gone no coming back for her life" he hung up breaking communication. Corvus stared balling his fist "i hate him" shakuye snuck behind wrapping her arms around him "what's the matter?" He stared "nothing i.." she stared "tell me" sighing he spoke "thanos destroyed the stone that caused this no reversing this or bringing my wife back..he threaten to harm you guys and he knows I won't let that" she stared hugging him "I'm so sorry corvus I wish I could take your pain" corvus sighed putting his face on her chest as she rubbed his back. He stared up and kissed her "if things don't go back I'm glad I found you" he leaned her back "ive never explored an earthling's body" shakuye stared "nor i an alien just be gentle if it's different"

Corvus nod as they knew they had to be silent and not disturb the kids. He unzipped feeling her hand ply with his me,ber getting it ready the two smiled as he stared "ready?" She nods as he inserts himself lifting her to his level allowing him to bounce her she held on gasping the two felt like they were in ecstasy, she wanted to scream his name he laid her back down pinned her to the floor as he continued the two both reach climax as he smiled leaning down to kiss her. "Damn that was pinned on stress relief proxima's spirit must have settled in your body the way you moved" corvus laughed shakuye stared "I've never had this much fun"

Steve looks in the guest room, "well it turns out he was right they joined him willingly maybe we approached him wrong?" Bruce stared as Okoye ran up "now I know that name!" The two stared as james looked puzzled "what name?" Okoye nod "shakuye, her father was a wakandan warrior but met a Japanese woman and turned his back on his duties unfortunately in this lead to him leaving, he taught her our way which was forbidden" bruce stared with an odd look "i think steve's right maybe the girl in a way see him as a dad..it's not like she understands and the way he acts sort of tells you cut from thanos hold he's like anyone else can't say that about the others" he shrugged, back in the abandoned building Corvus smiled, the girls will be waking and hungry better scramble for food soon"

anya getting up with proxia searching for Corvus seeing him, "Corvus I gotta go to the bathroom" shakuye turned "I'll do it" she smiled getting up going to where anya was "come on" anya stared "what were you two doing?" Shakuye stared "nothing just talking" anya stared "oh" Corvus sat up going to proxia "you will be hungry soon" proxia eyes danced as if she understood than giggled as He lifts her up and leans proxia touched his face "hi pretty girl you sleep well?" He sniffed "shakuye I think she needs a change"

Anya ran back "Corvus this place has a kitchen" he stared "really?" Shakuye nod "it's a school" corvus smile "how lucky to sneak in something like that" Shakuye took proxia "I'll go change her..there's a kitchen see what is still good maybe we can sneak out and find food" Corvus nod "come little bird" anya took his hand "I hope the mean guys don't enter here" he smiled finding the kitchen he looked around some of the cans were old and smelled funny lets see if the freeze still cold" he sighed "everything is dead there must be a generator or some back up fuse, the basement" he turned "lets find the basement, we'll go together" he went to find shakuye "the food is old and we must replenish we must see where the light source is located" she nod holding proxia "ok I'm done"

The group set out to find the generators


End file.
